Hetalia One Shots!
by OUTtrioHetalia
Summary: A book of one shots from any Hetalia ship, from common ones like France x England and Germany x Italy, to rarities like America x Germany and France x Russia. No discrimination against ships here! Requests are open!
1. Intro

**Welcome everyone! **

**Feel free to request anything Hetalia related, I'll write any ships since I don't have a preference. I'll write fluff, angst, and I'm chill with basically anything you want to request (specific au's etc) but I won't write NSFW purely because it makes me uncomfortable to write. Any necessary trigger warnings will be at the start of each chapter, if you see something you're uncomfortable with just skip the chapter.**

**Requests will commonly be between 1000 - 3000 words, and prizes will mainly be between 3000 - 5000 words. **

_(Comment your requests here!)_


	2. FrUk - Christmas Misunderstanding

**Fruk Christmas Au**

Arthur had been sitting down at the bar at Alfred's Christmas party, drink in hand, though he had yet to take a sip of it, or any of the drinks that had been sent his way by other nations interested in seeing what he was like when he was drunk. He couldn't take a sip, though, it would only make things worse than they already were.

Arthur Kirkland—Great Britain, England, whatever you wanted to call him—was in love, and he'd messed things up to the point of no return. The nation on the receiving end of his affections? One Francis Bonnefoy, the nation of France who had not yet arrived at the Christmas party. This was an odd occurrence since France loved the Christmas parties thrown by the American Nation, and it was that fact that secured in Arthur's mind that he had ruined his chances of having a relationship with France.

It had happened a week ago, at the most recent world meeting. It had been held in France, and England had to admit it was most beautiful around Christmas time. Unfortunately, it had to be that week that the meeting was in France that he suffered a string of misfortunes that made him feel miserable and grouchy, more so than usual.

When it was finally time for the world meeting, Francis and him had been bickering and bantering a bit like they usually did, but it was nowhere near as friendly or joking. Usually there was always an air of friendliness or fun behind the banter, but today there wasn't any sign of that from either of them. Arthur had yelled and may have said a fair few things that hurt Francis, in front of every other nation that was there.

Being rude was only meant to be a way to hide his feelings since he saw no way that France, the nation of love, could ever love him. But the look of hurt that Arthur had seen on Francis' face, the way his eyes became wet and full of sadness, he wanted to burn it from his mind. It made him hurt to know he'd been so cruel to the man he loved, and though he'd tried to apologise, France would not respond to any of the calls or texts he made. Any visits he made were stopped by Spain and Prussia, so he couldn't see him in person. And so, as a last resort, Arthur had come to Alfred's party in the hopes he would find Francis and at least be able to apologise to him. Yet, his plan hadn't seemed to be working.

He had been waiting the whole night, completely sober, yet no sign of Francis. The Brit waited a few more minutes before standing up with the gift bag that held Francis' present and heading to the door. It was already ten pm, if Francis wasn't here by now it was more than likely he wouldn't be coming. He weaved his way through the crowds of nations, head looking down, and soon made it to the dreaded doorway of mistletoe. He'd been lucky to avoid kissing anyone under the mistletoe when he came in, having come early in the hopes of finding France, but not so much when he was leaving the party.

The very nation he'd been thinking about all evening had arrived just as Arthur was leaving, and he did not look good at all. The Frenchman had bags under his eyes, his hair was less shiny and his stubble was longer than usual having not being kept at the length France liked it.

Still, mistletoe was mistletoe, and people were watching them. Arthur blushed and looked down, almost as if Francis was going to act like his usual self and kiss whoever it was that landed under the mistletoe, in this case him.

Francis didn't kiss Arthur, and instead turned around silently in the direction he came from. Arthur froze, only for a moment, and set off running after him. "Francis Bonnefoy, come back here. I'm sorry, okay!" he yelled, panting as he caught up to him and took his hand.

Francis turned around, sighing and looking down. "Oui? I didn't think you would want to talk to an annoying lustful jerk, but if you must talk..." He trailed off at the end, waiting for whatever he had to say.

"Look, I'm sorry, Francis. I was having a bad week and everything just bottled up and I took it out on you. I never meant any of those things, in fact, I feel quite the opposite. But you know how I am, I'm not good at expressing my feelings like you and I didn't think you would ever want to look at someone like me as a lover. I let everything out and it hurt you and I'm sorry," Arthur whispered, holding out the bag that held Francis' gift. "I know you probably still hate me, but do with it what you will. I tried to find something you would like."

The Brit turned away after Francis took it, shaking his head and starting to walk off. He had seen the blank look on the other's face, and knew he was going to get rejected. He thought he knew he was going to get rejected, because by turning away he had missed all the emotions flooding Francis' expression as he realised what Arthur had just said. Arthur Kirkland, Britain, England, liked him.

It took only a moment for a hand to gently capture Arthur's wrist and pull him closer. He hadn't been expecting that, nor the gentle kiss on his lips another moment after that. It wasn't like the other kisses Francis gave people, this one was soft and loving, their lips barely brushing at the beginning as one nation waited to see if the other would react.

England returned the kiss just as lovingly, it was sweet and held the same gentleness as France's kiss. He took a step closer, raising his hand to gently rest on France's cheek and brush over it with his thumb. Those moments that they shared were simply magical, and when they pulled away and looked into each other's eyes Arthur knew that what Francis was doing was from real emotions. He saw the way that the Frenchman's blue eyes were bright and happy, full of love as he looked into his own green orbs. Arthur didn't think he would ever see that look in his eyes, he'd lost hope after all the years of pining after him.

Francis saw that same look in England's eyes, the one that assured him he hadn't messed up or misread the situation, the one that assured him he was loved. And so their lips joined together again, more passionately than before, though the love that was clear through it was the same.

When they finally pulled away once again, Francis let out a happy sigh and gently whispered two important words. "Je t'aime."

Arthur blushed, but smiled gently and rested his forehead against the other's so they could stay somewhat close. "I love you too, Francis."

Said nation kissed his nose and pulled away a bit more, looking into the bag that Arthur had given him. He half expected there to be the burnt scones that were usually packed into a similar sized gift bag when England gifted those, but instead there was something quite different. There was a wooden Eiffel Tower, carved and painted by England himself with all the details, but at the top there were two people. The people were small in proportion to the tower, but if one looked close enough it could be seen that it was them two standing together. "Just like that time twenty years ago," Francis murmured, giving Arthur a bright smile and pulling him in for a hug.

Now, usually Arthur wasn't one for affection, but he couldn't seem to resist it from Francis, and especially not after he'd just heard that they shared the same feelings. He wrapped his arms around Francis, resting his head on his chest. The scene was similar to one from twenty years ago when England had visited for a world meeting. He'd had nowhere to stay since he hadn't been told about the meeting until the day before and France offered to let him stay at his house on two conditions. The first was if he didn't cook, and the second was if he would travel the city with him. They'd gone up to the Eiffel Tower and it was actually quite fun. It had been the day that Arthur stopped being dense and realised he had feelings for Francis.

"Merci beaucoup, mon amour," Arthur heard him whisper, and the name at the end still caused Arthur to blush a bit.

"It's fine, Francis. Anything to make you happy, love. Now, how about we ditch this lousy party and go back to my house. I can make pudding-"

"As much as I care about you, I haven't taught you to properly cook yet, mon cher. I would rather not be poisoned."

"Oh, bloody hell, it's not that bad."

"I'm afraid it is. Now, shush, and let's go. I have a present for you back at my home anyway, mon amour."


	3. AmeGer - Happy Anniversary

**AmeGer - Anniversary **

Most people didn't think that it was a normal combination. It shouldn't work out, their relationship; Alfred was naturally messy, Ludwig was clean, Alfred was loud and outgoing, Ludwig was generally more reserved (unless he had to yell at co-workers or rude customers), Alfred loved burgers and other American foods and couldn't cook at all while Ludwig preferred healthier foods and cooked quite well. They both had more masculine and muscular body types, and when people saw them together it just seemed wrong. They even both worked as mechanics, at two rival shops.

Nobody thought they would end up together, yet they were. And they had been going strong for five years now, since they met at a bar when Ludwig was twenty two and Alfred was twenty one. Today wasn't just any normal day though, it was their fifth anniversary.

Ludwig had worked hard for months in advance both so that he could take the day off to spend with his boyfriend, and so that he could make the day perfect. He'd made a plan to go to a lovely restaurant that cooked very nice steak and other meats (knowing that Alfred loved a good steak as much as he loved burgers), and even baked a cake for his boyfriend. He'd gotten the anniversary present, gotten up early to make an extra special breakfast, and when he brought the bacon, eggs and sausage sandwiches back in to their bedroom on a tray Alfred was out cold and sleeping once more. Ludwig had woken him up half an hour ago, but apparently Alfred had gone right back to sleep. This was normal, but it annoyed Ludwig to no end. Still, he was willing to be patient for that day.

He set the tray down on the bedside table, and then gently shook Alfred awake. "Guten Morgen, Alfie," he told him softly, his voice holding a tenderness he reserved only for his boyfriend (and on the extremely rare occasion his brother).

Alfred slowly woke up, groaning and moving to try and cuddle up to Ludwig. "Mhm, Luddy, come back and sleep, it's too early to be awake this early on a Saturday."

"Alfred, liebe, it's Friday."

Alfred jolted awake at that, pulling away from his attempts to snuggle up to the German and hurrying to his dresser to take out his work clothes. "You have work?" questioned Ludwig, a sinking feeling beginning to emerge in his stomach.

"Yeah, you don't? Nevermind, I just gotta get ready," Alfred replied, pulling up his work shorts over his boxers and chucking on his black work top. He didn't even take notice of his breakfast, and hurried downstairs before dashing out the door. He didn't take notice of what Ludwig was trying to tell him in his rush, and left the German behind. Ludwig sighed, returning upstairs and retrieving the tray to chuck out the food that Alfred hadn't eaten and clean up.

It didn't make sense, Alfred and him had agreed to take the day off together. Ludwig had made a few plans, and though he wouldn't need to reschedule anything he was still frustrated. He'd gotten food for that day to make lunch with, and had quite been looking forward to going to the park, having a picnic and playing some football (soccer) with him. It wasn't overly extravagant, but it would have been time spent with Alfred and he would have cherished it.

Alfred hadn't even mentioned anything about their anniversary, or not being able to spend time with Ludwig, and had just left. It was like he'd forgotten completely about him, and while Alfred was forgetful he wasn't that forgetful. They'd been talking about it just yesterday evening, for goodness sake.

And so that day, Ludwig cleaned up the house (which he'd been planning to do over the weekend). He did all of the clothes washing, picked up all the trash from Alfred's games room, mopped and vacuumed, partly because he had nothing better to do and partly because he was upset. Alfred and him occasionally had their misunderstandings, but it just had to be on their anniversary that the beginnings of one had happened.

The whole day he stayed at home, and by the time it was evening he was asleep on the couch, his three dogs curled up next to him. Alfred happened to think it was quite the adorable scene to come home to, and took a few pictures before moving to the kitchen. It was too clean, that morning there had been a slight mess that only ever went away when Ludwig cleaned. Alfred sighed, seeing the pristine state of the rest of the house and realising he'd not had a good idea after all. He'd spent the day preparing a place they could go to spend the evening, making sure it was perfect for his lover, but he didn't realise he'd made Ludwig that upset. Ludwig only ever cleaned on a day other than the designated Saturday if he was extremely upset, and Alfred knew that.

He moved over and sat on the edge of the couch, and similar to how he was woken that morning, woke up Ludwig. The German glanced up, yawning and frowning before looking down. "Look, I know that I messed up, love, and for ruining your plans, but I promise you I didn't just run off all day for nothing. I'm sorry for lying and saying I had work-"

He was cut off by a pair of lips brushing against his own, and a hand on his shoulder gently pulling him to come closer. "I just wanted to spend time with my boyfriend on my anniversary. I don't give a damn about you ruining my plans, I just wanted to be with you. But you ran off, and left me all alone all day. You didn't answer any calls or texts, and neither did anyone else. Do you know how worried I was! You could have been anywhere, Alfred, and I wouldn't have known, I was here thinking you'd forgotten me and went to work, and I know you're not that forgetful so I thought you left purposely." Ludwig's eyes held more vulnerability than Alfred had ever seen in them, the German opening himself up to his boyfriend. He couldn't hold it in after he'd been holding it in all day.

"I know, Lud, I know. I know sorry doesn't cut it, but truly, I'm sorry. I know I hurt you and I should have told you, but I just wanted to do something nice. I know I haven't spent much time with you lately but that's because I've been working overtime at work to try and prepare for this night. I wanted it to be perfect, but I should have seen that the only way it would be perfect was with you." Alfred cupped Ludwig's cheeks and gave him a gentle kiss, nuzzling their noses together when they pulled away. "Now stop looking so sad, honey, it doesn't suit your handsome face. Get dressed nicely, I have a surprise for you."

Ludwig blushed a bit at the last thing and nodded, getting off the couch and heading to their room. Alfred went off to their study, which confused him, but he didn't pay much mind to it as he went and got dressed into black dress pants, a white button up shirt, a grey suit jacket and red tie. By the time he had gelled his hair and come back down, Alfred was ready and had gotten dressed into a grey suit of his own.

Ludwig was blindfolded and lead to the car, where Alfred began driving him to places unknown. He trusted the other male, but it was still making him nervous since he had no clue what was in store, especially when Alfred was known for some rather... creative... dates and ideas.

When they arrived, Alfred would still not let him see what was going on, but he was greeted by the scent of grass, flowers and distinctly German food. He was lead around for a while until they reached the space and Alfred dropped the blindfold.

There was a table set up in front of him with his favourite German meal on the table, hot and ready to eat. The table was on a cliff overlooking a field of flowers, and it was majestic as the sun set, basking them in a golden glow. Fairy lights were wrapped around tree trunks and it was all simply beautiful. Ludwig turned to look at Alfred, who simply smiled and seated him. "Happy anniversary, Ludwig."


	4. DenNor - He's Not Crazy

**Viking au**

Matthias' feet pounded on the ground as he pushed his body to the limits in an attempt to run away from the beast that was following him. It wasn't big like he'd expected a dragon to be if they even existed (which obviously they did exist, but he hadn't known that before ten minutes ago), it was only about the size of a horse. Despite that it wasn't massive, it was terrifying to look at with gnashing fangs and sharp claws, and the beast was terrifyingly _fast_. The only advantage that he had was that he was a distance away when it started chasing him.

He'd never believed Lukas any other time when he spoke about how the forest was filled with all sorts of creatures, most of which were shy and so didn't want to come out and talk to people. As much as he cared about the Norwegian, he was courting him after all, he had thought it was ridiculous how Lukas claimed magic existed — magic that humans could do at least, as he believed the gods could do magic — and that the creatures of myth were real. Yet here he was, being chased by one.

He clawed through his mind to remember any information that might help him, but he couldn't think of anything and continued to run as he turned to look behind him. He saw that the dragon was barely a few meters away and coming closer, but he didn't want to run any faster than he already was since he didn't want to get worn out so easily.

Why didn't he just use his axe and kill the beast? Well, he hadn't exactly been expecting to fight or be chased by anything and hadn't brought it along with him. It was resting upright beside his bed, and that was no use to him now.

He turned back to be looking where he was going, just in time to see the large tree root that his foot got caught on. He yelped as his ankle twisted and he fell to the ground, unable to escape since his foot wouldn't budge when he tried to pull it out of the ground. He shut his eyes tightly, whimpering as he wriggled his injured foot out from his boot in a last second attempt. He knew it was futile since the beast was so close, but he was going to fight until he died.

He froze when the impact didn't come and instead the beast stopped in its tracks, and a male voice spoke words in a language Matthias didn't understand. Though, he certainly recognised the voice, and as he looked up he recognised the male it belonged to.

As the dragon scurried off, clearly terrified, Matthias stared at Lukas, who grabbed his arm, freed him from the tree root and started pulling him along. "Come on, let's go before more of them come."

"Ack! There's more of those things?" Matthias said, yelping quietly because of the pain in his ankle as he stepped down heavier than he expected, but didn't stop walking.

"Yeah." Lukas shot him a sympathetic look at hearing the yelp, something that showed he was starting to open up more around Matthias as he wasn't someone who openly expressed his emotions much. The Norwegian thought for a moment and moved his hand to be holding the other male's.

Matthias blushed but continued limping, staying silent until Lukas seemed them far enough away that no more beasts would come for them. He got the Dane to sit down on a log as he knelt down, removing his boot and inspecting his ankle. It was swollen and already starting to bruise, but it would heal alright if he was careful. Still, Lukas knew it was best to try to brace it as best he could as they still had a bit of a walk to get back to the village.

After making sure Matthias wouldn't leave, he found a few sturdier sticks that had fallen, and using his dagger cut off a long strip of fabric from his tunic. With careful hands, Lukas made sure he securely braced his foot in the makeshift splint, being even more careful around the bruised area. Matthias wasn't exactly weak and could take pain, he knew that, but he didn't want to put him in pain.

Matthias on the other hand was captivated by Lukas. The way his expression and gaze was just that little bit softer. The way his hands moved so delicately when he was tending to him, hands that he knew weren't as soft as they appeared; his hands were surprisingly calloused, especially as he was the village doctor-in-training. There was so much more he could say, Lukas was simply the most wonderful person he'd met and he couldn't help but be drawn to him.

Of course, all moments have to end at some point, especially since it wasn't safe to stay outside all night armed only with Lukas' small dagger. It wasn't long before he was done, and after making Matthias could walk okay they began the trek back. Lukas held his hand again, and though he murmured something like 'it's easier to catch you if you fall' the Dane knew the reasoning was further than that.

Lukas hadn't been positive about the courting at first, he'd found Matthias annoying and a little bit daft. Their personalities seemed so different, and he couldn't see how the relationship could possibly work out. While being guys wasn't much of a problem, as there were a few other same gendered couples, Lukas hadn't expected that a guy would want him. Especially not his childhood best friend of all people.

Yet, as time went on, he found himself realising the feelings that had been there for a while. The Norwegian wasn't the best at understanding love, and hadn't known what it was he felt. The courting had opened his eyes, and while he had only just recently started agreeing to doing things with the other, Lukas knew that when the time came and he was properly proposed to he would say yes.

Anyway, it was a mostly silent walk back, but it was pleasant. Matthias didn't want to ask about what happened until later, since he figured Lukas would want privacy if he even wanted to tell him. The sun had started to set by the time they arrived home, and the villagers were meeting to eat dinner. Most of the meals were communal, they were a tight knit community and considered each other to be family most of the time. As they arrived, Emil ran over to them, his strange looking bird on his shoulder. "Where have you two been? And- Oh god, are you okay?"

The danish man didn't look too great. He had dirt on his clothes, along with some small tears on his tunic and trousers. The splint was bulky and hurried, and made the injury out to be worse than it actually was. Lukas didn't look too bad, but he looked scruffier than usual because of the missing cloth from his tunic that he used to make the splint. They both just shrugged at the question, but Lukas was the one to speak up. "Matthias had his first run in with a dragon. Quite the feisty thing it was, seemed to think he would make a good meal. Scurried right off when I told it to, of course, but my other friends were nearby and I think it could sense that."

Emil sighed and gestured for them to enter the village. "Father was looking for you, yours too Matthias. They started searching together, and I doubt they'll be happy. You know how they are with that sort of stuff. All crazy talk, they say."

"But he's not crazy, I've seen it with my own eyes," Matthias said, gently squeezing Lukas' hand and giving him a reassuring smile.

Lukas sighed and gently squeezed his hand in return, saying, "But they haven't seen it. They don't understand, neither did you until a few hours ago."

Matthias leaned forward and gently kissed his cheek, giving him a warm smile. "I know, and I'm sorry for not believing you sooner. But I promise that I'll be there for you, Lukas, no matter what happens. Let's go see our parents, yeah? It'll be better together."

"Okay. But Emil's coming too."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your big brother and I said so."

—

**A/N - not my best, I have to admit. To the requester, I hope you enjoy **


	5. France x Russia - Relations

The personified nations of Russia and France were currently sitting across from each other in the world meeting like they often did. After things got too rowdy, Germany created a seating plan so that each of the countries would sit next to someone that wouldn't distract them or start any fights. So far there had been a few minor issues, but nothing too bad. Overall the meetings were much more productive, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Still, it meant that things got done quicker, and that was a bonus, especially for France.

Francis had often found himself glancing over at the Russian nation, whom he had known for a while. Of course he'd known the feelings were there for a fairly long time, but he hadn't ever gotten the courage to tell him. Especially recently, when they'd became best friends. It all started one day because Russia didn't want to be perceived as cruel and cold blooded and thought France would be just the person to ask for help. Ivan wasn't really that scary, he was just misunderstood.

Knowing the difficulties of being labelled as something he wasn't — a pervert — Francis was happy to comply and help him. That was the reason at first anyways. He found himself wanting to hang out with Ivan outside of their meetings, and so he did. And he did not regret one bit of it. Spending time with Ivan was like a breath of fresh air. Neither of them judged each other, and it turned out they worked out together quite well.

Ivan had a similar experience to Francis. Even if people claimed he was a pervert, people loved him anyway. They adored his food, his wine, and his beautiful cities. And Ivan was smart enough to know that appearances weren't always was they seemed, and wanted to see if that was true for France. That was why he went to him for help, because he wanted to know how he could be loved.

It was soon clear that Francis wasn't perverted at all. He was a romantic at heart, yes, and did love his wine and roses, and he did care about his appearance, but he wasn't obnoxious and he actually seemed to want to be around him. Russia, like the other nations and their people, was drawn to France, but for different reasons. That was why he stayed.

Though, his feelings also had an impact on that. He had quickly found himself falling for the other, which wasn't actually that hard to be honest. He had gone to find out how to be loved, yet here he was being in love himself. Ivan was too scared to lose their friendships to ask him out though, and resigned himself to glances across the room at world meetings and the friendly hangouts they always had.

—

The end of the world meeting couldn't come quick enough, and after exiting in the midst of the crowds, Russia was waiting at their normal meeting spot in that particular country. He was awaiting the arrival of France, but unusual the said nation was nowhere to be found. He waited there for half an hour before giving up hope and starting to walk off. He didn't know what he'd done wrong, but obviously France wasn't going to spend time with him that day.

Dejected, he began to walk over to the street and waved his hand for a cab. It pulled over, and he got in, not paying attention enough to see that someone else was in there also. "Back to where we came from, sir," a voice said, heavily laced with a French accent. The driver nodded and started driving just as Ivan turned to look at Francis, who had a shy smile on his face.

"I do apologise for not meeting up with you sooner, but I wanted to prepare something special for you. Before you ask, I do not have a reason other than that I care about you and believe you deserve to have a break. You have been working rather hard recently." Francis' voice was kind and gentle, and Ivan couldn't help but blush at both the tone and his words.

"Uh, thank you Francis," he said quietly, returning his words with a warm smile. It didn't take long before they arrived there, perhaps a ten minute drive at the most. It was a park, one that was quiet and not to busy as many people would still be at work. Francis payed the driver and got out, taking Ivan's hand and leading him through the park. He stopped when they reached a tall oak tree, sitting down on a picnic blanket. Ivan followed suit, a small smile on his lips. "It is quite nice out here, da?"

"Oui, it is. I hoped you would like it," the Frenchman replied, giving him a smile of his own. "I, uh, I wanted to ask you something. It doesn't have to be, but if you would like, this could be a date." He pulled out some roses from a bag that was sitting on the blanket, a bag that Ivan had previously guessed was for food or something.

He blushed at the question, but quickly nodded, accepting the roses and smelling them with a smile. Even if he loved sunflowers the most, he knew roses were important to France and so liked it better that he was given roses. "I would love this to be a date." He then moved closer, gently wrapping his arms around the other and pulling him into a hug. "This is okay, da?"

Francis let out a sigh of relief and moved a bit closer, leaning into his touch. "Oui, it's perfect. Je t'aime, Ivan." He nuzzled the Russian man's chest, humming in content as he just enjoyed the moment

Ivan smiled and kissed his head, glad to be holding him close. He couldn't believe that it had taken them so long to get together, but they were together now and that was worth the wait. "я тоже тебя люблю, Francis."

—

Je t'aime - I love you

я тоже тебя люблю - I love you too


End file.
